1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of microbial genetic engineering and more particularly to a strain of microorganism having, in one embodiment, a proteolytic, anti-viral, anti-bacterial, anti-microbial, and anti-tumoral characteristics and uses.
2. Background of the Invention
Lactobacilli include a large number of non-pathogenic, non-toxic bacteria that play an important role in the health and well being of humans and animals. The metabolic end products of Lactobacillus metabolism include acetic acid, lactic acid and hydrogen peroxide. Certain of these bacteria are known to produce a group of low molecular weight substances, including antibodies, peptides, and peptidoglycans. These low molecular weight substances are useful in reducing growth of spoilage bacteria in fermentable products such as meat, e.g., sausage, salami, etc. Lactobacillus species are added to human and animal food stuffs to preserve them, enhance their flavors, and for probiotic purposes so that these bacteria will become available to the gastrointestinal tract. Lactobacillus plantarum strains, for example, are grown commercially in large amounts and used as starter cultures for the commercial preservation of a variety of human and animal foods. Lactobacillus plantarum strains are used to preserve meats, vegetables, and dairy products, as well as animal silage. Lactobacillus acidophilus strains are grown commercially in large amounts to be added to human (e.g., milk) or animal (feed stuffs) foods as a means of introducing these bacteria into the gastrointestinal tract for probiotic benefits.
Reports on the beneficial effects of Lactobacillus therapy have increased in recent years with findings that dietary Lactobacillus therapy: (i) Affords protection from colon cancer for human populations on Western diets, (ii) reduces the incidents of experimentally induced large bowel tumors in rats, (iii) reduces the fecal concentration of bacterial enzymes known to catalyze the conversion of procarcinogens to proximal carcinogens in humans, and (iv) reduces the serum cholesterol levels in swine.